


Much Needed, Jeeves.

by SilverStarlet



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarlet/pseuds/SilverStarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie is forced to survive a whole day without his valet - and best friend - Jeeves. On this day, the Wooster twins decide to pop over and ask a favour of Bertie. He's more than happy to oblige, after his tea of course, but things turn awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Needed, Jeeves.

There are some mornings where one awakes a little groggy after a late evening and then there are mornings like this one. I awoke with such a splitting headache that I thought an entire show chorus had taken to tap dancing upon my forehead. I was most looking forward to a cup of tea and a fair dollop that miracle elixir Jeeves brews. I blinked twice and looked towards my bedroom door and then suddenly remembered – I’d given the blighter the day off. He’d said something about a day by the seaside with a book about motorcars – a topic on which he was becoming more and more fascinated by. I groaned loudly my head softly thunking back down on the pillow before allowing myself some more, I hoped, refreshing sleep. 

I was reawakened with an awful start. There was a loud buzzing sound resonating throughout the flat. I could not quite put my finger on what the sound was for a minute or two before realising that it was the door. You’d think after all the years I have spent in this flat that I would have grown accustomed to this sound and be able to sleep like an infant right through it. However, this was not the case. I stumbled out of bed and grasped for my dressing gown before making my way towards the door. Upon opening the door my two cousins, Claude and Eustace the twins, all but fell in.  
“Bertie!” They seemed to chime in perfect unison, sounding a spot confused. For a moment I did not understand their confusion.  
“What ho?” I struggled to say my voice sounding like gravel underfoot. The infernal twits had managed to sneak in behind me and start fishing in at my cigarettes by the time I had managed to finish my short greeting. I sighed softly, shutting the door as gently as I could to avoid the loud sound.  
“Is Jeeves away?” Claude asks using the silver cigarette case as a mirror for a moment smoothing down a few imaginary stray hairs. I merely nod before gesturing to the kitchen. A pot of tea was a must. 

Making tea was not a terribly complex task to the average man. I may say though that for someone who has not undertaken such a task in a long while it is pretty damned pernickety. I forgot to turn the blasted stove on to heat my water and stood around for a good few minutes waiting for the damned thing to boil before making this realisation. One should not be allowed to make tea in the state which I found myself. Once I had finally managed to complete the task in hand, I rejoined my cousins. Even with just the scent of tea wafting into my nostrils, I was already beginning to feel a lot more like my old self. I think it is because of this fact that I found joy in the fact that my two cousins were in very jovial spirits. As I sit the young men helped themselves to some tea. The second I’ve poured mine and added a little milk, I gulp at it with a satisfying sucking noise. Tea, I think, is the sheer essence of life.  
“We have a favour to ask you.” Eustace mentions sipping at his tea rather more elegantly than I.  
“I had made that assumption. You rarely ever visit otherwise!” I say a little stiffly so as to make the point clear. They both look at each other and shrug.  
“We have no other reason to visit you really. And anyway, you never invite us!” Eustace defends his brother and self. I pour myself some more life affirming tea.  
“Ask away then, little cousin. Ask away.” I gesture towards them in a hurrying way with my spare hand.  
“Could you put us up for lunch at two this afternoon?” asks Claude.  
“Yes. Us and three other people. You see, we’re dating sisters and we’d like to make a good impression on the mother of said sisters.” Eustace adds.  
“And our current accommodation just wouldn’t suffice.” Claude finishes. I rub at the bridge of my nose thoughtfully. As I’m thinking I mistakenly nod my head and the twins almost shout in jubilation making me wince.  
“I knew you wouldn’t let us down, Bertie.” They both speak together again, a most annoying trait amongst twins. Most people would assume that things like that only happen in books or plays but here it was happening before my rather sore eyes.  
“You’re a saint.” Eustace smiles as he leaves and I promise you, I have never been so disquieted by a mere smile.


End file.
